


Ring shopping isn't rocket science, Kagami

by oso_peanutbutter



Series: Kagakuro Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disclaimer: No mention of rocket science is in the actual fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I swear English is my first language, M/M, Pre-Engagement Jitters, sorry folks, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking out a ring shouldn't be this hard, but to Kagami, it's rocket science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring shopping isn't rocket science, Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagakuro week Prompt: New beginnings  
> This turned out to be a lot longer than I originally planned, but I’m glad it’s done. OOCness aside, it turned out quite well. ~~Also what are kissing scenes?~~

It was the end of the winter season; snow melting making the way for new life to blossom. A young man sits in his shared apartment of five years looking in quite the predicament. He runs his hand through his fiery red-hair whilst staring at a jewelry catalog. Multiple pages have been carelessly dog-eared, hoping for a chance to be glanced at again. The red-haired man flips through the catalog thinking he might have missed something but to no avail. Everything looks the same as the hundreds of times he's gone through it.

“Crap,” he says to himself. “There's got to something in this god damn-”

He's cut of mid-rant as his cellphone goes off, indicating an incoming message. He pulls out his phone and sees he has a text from a “Himuro Tatsuya”.

_> So how's the ring shopping going?_

_> Oh, it's coming along swell.  
_

_> That bad, huh?  
_

_> I don't get it. We've been together for eight years, dating for five of them, and the hardest decision I ever have to make is, “Do I want diamond encrusted or an engraving?”  
_

_> Don't worry, Taiga. I'm sure he'll love it either way. Though, my advice would be to stick to the engraving. _

The man, Kagami Taiga, glances at his phone once more before sending a response.

_> I'll take your advice into account but I'm still looking at the catalog one more time._

Tatsuya's response is almost instant.

_> You're wasting your time, but alright._

Wasting my time? He scrunches his eyebrows hoping it'll provide an answer but as Tatsuya stated, he's wasting his time. Kagami puts his phone away and gets up from the couch. He picks up the jewelry catalog and heads to their shared bedroom. He opens the dresser near the doorway and takes out another jewelry catalog with equally amount of dog-eared pages as it predecessor. He quickly flips through it until he comes to the desired page.

Bingo! I found it.

Kagami takes out his phone and dials the number on the catalog to double-check if they still have it in stock. After receiving confirmation, he goes back to the living room, grabs his keys, and exits the apartment. A few hours later, Kagami returns with bags full of groceries and a small box in his pocket. He places the bags on the counter gets to work. He only have a couple more hours.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 The sound of jiggling keys and a door opening pulls Kagami out of his trance. He finished with the preparations a half-hour ago and was relaxing in the living room.

“Kagami-kun, I'm home.” along with an excited bark greet Kagami as he gets up from the couch and heads to the front door. His partner, Kuroko Tetsuya, stands in the dororway, a dog lesh in one hand and his keys in the other. Kagami takes the leash from him as he puts his keys down and takes off his coat.

“How was the visit?” Kagami asks.

“It was nice. Momoi-san was a little too excited to see me and Nigou. Aomine-kun was over visiting.”

“And Kise?”

“Business trip, which was why Aomine-kun was over in the first place.”

Kagami places his hand on Kuroko's cheek and leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch lightly and as Kagami starts to pull away, Kuroko grabs his shirt collar and brings him back down for another. Kagami gets go of Nigou's leash and places his other hand to cup Kuroko's face in his hands. Their lips move at a slow pace and Kuroko swipes his tongue along Kagami's bottom lip. Kagami complies and opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands slowly glide from Kuroko's face onto his neck, massaging it with his thumbs. A few moments pass before they separate, breathig heavily as of there's not enough oxygen in the world. Kagami leans his forehead onto Kuroko's and breathes out, “Marry me.” He feels Kuroko tensing underneath him and after thinking over what he just said, jolts back as if he's touched fire.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Shit.” He curses in English. “I meant-I was suppose to-”

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami stops in the middle of his sentence and looks at Kuroko. His expression is his usual poker face but his eyes are showing a lot more emotion than usual. Happiness and...annoyance?

“How come you're-” but Kagami doesn't finish that sentence because Kuroko pulls out from pocket a small box similar to the one Kagami has.

“I was hoping that I would be the one to propose to Kagami-kun, however it seems you beat me to the punch.”

Kagami just stares at the box in Kuroko's hand before bursting out laughing.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing! It's just that-” he pulls out his own box “-I also was hoping to be the one to propose to _you_.”

They both stare at each other in disbelief before bursting out laughing at how in sync they both are. Kagami lands one more chaste kiss on Kuroko and slips his rings onto Kuroko's finger. Kuroko, in turn, slips his onto Kagami's.

 

“I love you, Taiga-kun.”

 

“I love you too, Tetsuya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself last month that I would participate in one of these and lo and behold, I’m making it happen. I just hope I can do this for the entire week.


End file.
